Why was I born?
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: Why was the Flock born? Each had a different purpose, and Max's was the most dangerous of all. But the Flock saved her from her own purpose in life, from what she was programmed to be. Oneshot.


**This one's pretty old.**

**Angel: Yeah...I wasn't here when you wrote it.**

**Sampson: Me either.**

**Me: You've been here like...2 days? 3?**

**Angel: 3, I think.**

**Me: Let's just start.**

Why was I born?

That's a very pressing question.

Now you are reading this on fanfiction, so most likely you have an account, and most likely you have written or are writing at least one story.

Maybe you hope you were born to be a writer, to tell stories.

But what about the Flock? Why were they born?

They each had a reason that they were 'developed'. Each had a purpose.

Angel was made for the lone purpose of showing that something could be done 6 times, and that the last could be one of the strongest.

Gasman was made for the lone purpose of experimenting, the scientists needed fresh meat.

Nudge was made for the lone purpose of showing that the same experiment could be done to a different race and have the same outcome.

Iggy was made for the lone purpose of going through the most brutal experiments the scientists had, as the other 2 were too important to them.

Fang was made for the lone purpose of show, to show off what the American scientists were capable of.

Now what about our favorite lean and mean sarcastic, witty bird-kid?

Maximum Ride did not have a lone purpose. Maximum Ride had many.

Max was created to prove something to the world, even if no one knew it had happened.

Max was created to save the world.

But we already knew that last one, it's no surprise. But there's a catch.

Maximum Ride was made to save the world from humanity; to be one of the scientists most valuable players. Meaning something very frightening.

Maximum Ride was not created to have a soul. Yet she has one.

Remember the Flock and their purposes? They only started out that way. Soon they each had a purpose to each other. Whether it be a brother, sister, mother, or father, they became connected.

So Maximum Ride earned her soul. The rest of the Flock had souls, and when she became their mother figure, in turn they gave her a soul.

Of course none of them knew it. But it happened.

Max's purpose of saving the world was still there, in her blood. But she would save it a different way.

Max would save the world not from humanity, but from itself.

Things spiraled down, and she slowed the process.

During this, Maximum Ride grew older. Older and stronger at first, but then older and weaker. Age was an enemy, not that she was that old.

But this did not matter. Maximum Ride would still save the world.

There was a battle, the final showdown. There was blood, and there were fires, and there was destruction. But she couldn't have done it alone. You see, in the end, the Flock had different purposes, all to their leader and family.

Angel was Max's inspiration. She had ideas to be developed by Max, put in to place, and succeeded.

Gasman was Max's drive to keep going. The way he hardly ever complained, even in the worst of situation motivated Max.

Nudge was Max's source of inner peace. She kept an aura of happiness around her, which made Max happier inside.

Iggy was Max's sense of reality. He kept things cool and relaxed, which made Max the same way.

Fang was Max's love. She loved him with the depths of her heart, and would do anything for her.

With her inspiration, drive to keep going, inner peace, reality, and love, Maximum Ride saved the world.

The world was finally at peace.

All thanks to one girl who wasn't even created to have a soul.

And that's why she was born.

**There you go.**

**Angel: Really no comments here. At least thsi wasn't a story where I was evil.**

**Me:...Yeah, I would never portray you that way.**

**Angel: *points at A Wandering Angel**

**Me: Nevermind.**

**Sampson:...The only character I know is Angel.**

**Me:...You know I have all the books right?**

**FLying out.**


End file.
